Question: Tiffany walked her dog for $9$ kilometers on each of the past $6$ days. How many kilometers did Tiffany walk her dog altogether?
Answer: The total number of kilometers walked is the product of the number of kilometers walked each day and the number of days that Tiffany went walking. The product is $9\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $9\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 54\text{ kilometers}$ Tiffany walked a total of $54$ kilometers.